Generic medical instruments are known in the art in various embodiments. The notching of the gripping members of the handle in the closed position of the jaw members is advantageous, for instance, in the configuration of the instrument as a needle holder, because in this manner a needle gripped by the jaw members remains securely between the jaw members even without the operator constantly pressing the gripping members together. The disadvantage with known medical instruments is that the gripping members must be released or gripped anew in a different manner for unnotching.
It is consequently the object of the invention to create a medical gripping and/or cutting instrument that allows an easy and rapid unnotching of the gripping members of the handle.